


Love In Between the Pages

by whitelotus27



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelotus27/pseuds/whitelotus27
Summary: Himchan loved going to the library alone to read; it was his favourite habit. He met an unusual friend in an unusual way, that would then make his Autumn season a little more interesting.





	Love In Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story I wrote for a friend. She was a Bang Yongguk fan. I changed the other character to Himchan instead. 
> 
> Right now, it's a one-shot story so comment down below if you want this to be a series! :)

It was a cold October morning. The yellow and orange leaves scattered the ground signalling the autumn season. Himchan didn’t really want to leave her home after breaking up with Jae. Still, he got up to do his weekend routine. With his books in his left arm and his bag on his right shoulder, Himchan skipped down the stairs carefully and hopped into his small Prius. 

The library was just a few blocks away but after Himchan bought the car he worked so hard for, he practically used her car no matter how near or far the destination was. Flashing the librarian Ms Susan a fake smile he slowly walked to his favourite couch and pulled out his notebooks. As he took a glance at the table in front of him, he noticed a blue book that was apparently left carelessly. 

“What even? Whoever took out this book should’ve returned it.” He muttered under his breath. He checked the back of the book “Literature section”. He stood up and a small, white paper fluttered down. Himchan picked it up and found a scribble of words. 

“Not all men are the same.” 

Tilting his head to the side, he decided to contradict what the writer said and wrote underneath it.

“How would you know? It’s hard not to say ‘not all men are the same’ since some of you do think alike and act alike.” 

Himchan inserted the paper in between the book and placed it back on the shelf. 

A week has gone by and Himchan continued with his weekend routine of studying in the library. Once again, in front of his favourite couch was the same literature book that was left the other week. 

“Seriously, this person –” he glared at the book and saw a piece of paper stuck in between the pages. He blinked twice before taking it out. It was the same note – underneath his writing was a new set of stringed words.

“And how would you know I’m like one of those men you think and do things alike? You don’t even know me.”

Himchan was stunned and at the same time scared, but still, he was curious about who this guy was. 

Weeks have passed by and the two have kept exchanging notes every Saturday. 

“Just call me Bang.”

“Bang? Like the gunshot?” Himchan laughed as he wrote this receiving a lot of ‘Sssh’ from the people around him. 

“Yes like the gunshot and what about yours?”

“It’s Himchan.”

It was already the second week of December. Himchan knew a lot about him already. He knew he was an architect, he was the eldest among 4, loves to sing, dance and cook; can be funny at times and occasionally moody too. 

By this time, the two went from talking about their studies, and now, they're discussing their family and love lives. 

“He left you for someone else? He doesn’t deserve someone smart and attractive as you.”

“How do you even know that I’m attractive you haven’t even seen me:( “ 

“Maybe I have but you just don’t notice.” 

This sent a chill down Himchan’s spine but at the same time, he became more curious knowing that Bang knows who he is and how he looks like. As each note was written, Himchan felt a slight attraction to the man whom he was ‘spending time’ with at the library. With each day that passes, he has always looked forward to Saturdays with Bang. The way Bang talks about his love for his family, his passion for his work and his desire to one day settle down. 

December 24 fell on a Saturday and since Himchan was living alone, he decided to go to the library in hopes of receiving a letter from Bang. He took their ‘favorite’ book out of the shelf and flipped through the pages. 

Nothing. 

There was no letter. There were no sweet words to be read on Christmas Eve. He felt a slight pain in her chest feeling saddened and frustrated a little. He silently stomped his way to his favourite couch only to find someone sitting on it. Himchan crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Still, the guy didn’t move. Instead secretly inserted a piece of paper in between the book he was reading, stood up and handed it to him. 

“We always exchanged letters using my favourite book this time, let’s use yours.”

Himchan opened the book with the note of paper.

“Hi Himchan, I’m Bang. It’s nice to meet you.”

He blinked twice before grasping the whole situation. Bang extended his hand and he shook it lightly.

“Hi, Bang. It’s nice to meet you too.”


End file.
